


Bedolven

by BrokePerception



Category: Echte verhalen: De buurtpolitie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Police, Romance, Slow Burn, Working Relationships - Freeform
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: Fysiek en zelfs emotioneel was ze gelukkig geheel hersteld, maar Brigitte Broeckx kon niet hetzelfde zeggen over de relatie met haar vaste partner. Er had zich iets in hun werkrelatie gewrongen zonder dat ze het doorgehad had, en ze gaf net te veel om hem om dat te accepteren... al had ze vaak het gevoel dat ze al haar zelfverzekerdheid in die tunnel verloren was.





	1. Chapter 1

Het was het moment waarop hij me wegduwde van de vlammenzee die op ons afkwam en ons dreigde te verzwelgen en versmeulen tot as. Het waren de momenten waarop ik geklemd zat onder de brok beton die hij niet alleen kon optillen, enkele meters onder het oppervlak van de aarde, ver weg van het licht en mijn kinderen… momenten waarop ik wanhopig zijn hand in de mijne wilde nemen en heel hard knijpen en een beetje van zijn kracht overnemen.

Ik voelde mij gefaald, omdat ik mijn zwakte had moeten tonen op dat ogenblik, zwakte die mij toen was overkomen terwijl ik me even een toekomst inbeeldde waarin ik mijn kinderen niet meer zou terugzien. Ik had hard moeten vechten tegen de vele vooroordelen over vrouwen bij de politie en zeker toen ik besloot om bij de Recherche te gaan. Ik zou het niet aankunnen, werd me gezegd, maar ik had steeds het hoofd koel gehouden en een zweem van sterkte bewaard die ik nooit, nooit liet wegglijden. Ik haatte het echt, dat ik op dat moment geen andere keuze had gehad dan te breken en mijn commissaris te smeken de liefde die ik voor mijn kinderen had aan hen over te brengen, moest ik het hen zelf niet meer kunnen zeggen. Ik had zelfs niet eens stilgestaan bij de mogelijke gedachte dat Eric daar alleen zou weggeraken, zonder mij, of andersom.

Ik was wel blij dat als ik in zo een situatie had moeten terechtkomen, dat het met Eric was, en dat als één van mijn collega’s mij in zulk intens moment had moeten zien, dat hij het was die mij in al die jaren nooit veroordeeld had of me anders had behandeld op eender welke manier. Acht jaar waren we tijdens de werkuren onafscheidelijk geweest en dat uitte zich in vele interacties op de werkvloer, en erbuiten. Hij was één van de eerste geweest waaraan ik mijn eerste zwangerschap opgebiecht had na een vijftal weken – bij de politie was er geen mogelijkheid het lang verborgen te houden, met de verplichting tot erg saai bureauwerk de hele rest van de zwangerschap − en de tweede, de derde en de vierde. Hij was zelfs de peter van mijn derde kind. Elke dag mijn leven leggen in zijn handen en hij het zijne in dat van mij had een band geschept, en meer.

Ik had het hem kunnen verwijten. Ik had het hem gezegd dat het te gevaarlijk was. De blik in zijn ogen toen hij me vroeg of ik nog wel zijn partner wilde zijn, echter, verzekerde mij ervan dat hij wat er gebeurd was zichzelf reeds genoeg verweet, en ik wilde daar niet bepaald toe bijdragen. Zo zat ik in ieder geval niet in elkaar en zo voedde ik mijn kinderen absoluut niet op. Noch Eric noch ik had durven dromen dat het zo zou eindigen toen we besloten om toch zelf de tunnel verder te verkennen. Hij had ons, had mij, nooit in gevaar gebracht als hij had geweten wat er beneden zou gebeuren. 

Toch had er zich sinds die hele gebeurtenis iets in onze relatie gemurwd, en ik voelde het als ik bij hem was. Ik had in mijn afwezigheid, die gelukkig iets korter was dan oorspronkelijk gedacht, heel veel tijd met mijn kinderen gespendeerd en had niet echt aan het werk gedacht. Als ik er dan aan dacht, echter, dacht ik aan hem. Ik had de eerste dagen, waarschijnlijk deels omwille van de medicijnen die ik van de dokter moest innemen, nachtmerries gehad. Daarna, echter, dacht ik vaak aan hem. Ik kreeg wel eens een sms’je van Koen of van Tineke, maar van hem had ik er in die zeven weken amper ééntje gehad, één enkel ongelooflijk oppervlakkig sms'je... en dus was de moed me een beetje in de schoenen gezakt toen die eerste dag terug aan het werk voor me aanbrak.

Toen ik samen met hem de dood in de ogen had gekeken daar vele meters onder het aardoppervlak, bedolven onder puin en zand, had ik me gerealiseerd dat ik van hem hield en dat ik dat waarschijnlijk al jarenlang deed; daar had mijn gefaalde huwelijk niet toe bijgedragen – noch omgekeerd. Ik had het op mijn werk nooit expliciet vermeld, dat ik en de vader van de kinderen zouden scheiden, maar de meesten hadden het intussen wel door, veronderstelde ik, in de dingen die ik zei en niet expliciet aanhaalde. Van Eric wist ik het nogal zeker; ik herinnerde me minstens een vijftal keer dat ik hem vrij expliciet had gezegd dat ik en ik alleen dit of dat zou doen met de kinderen, dat weekend, of dat ik hen bij hun vader zou gaan afzetten. Het werd echt nooit ter sprake gebracht, maar de waarheid had altijd tussen ons in gehangen in verschillende opzichten.

Misschien zelfs die waarheid, dat ik van hem was gaan houden, en dat ik niet eens meer wist wanneer die specifieke gevoelens de kop opgestoken hadden. Ik herinnerde me geen moment meer dat ze er niet geweest waren.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeven lange weken thuis en weg van mijn job leken als sneeuw voor de zon te verdwijnen het moment dat ik weer over de drempel stapte, in het kantoor waar ik de voorbije veertien jaar het grootste deel van mijn tijd gesleten had. Hoe, in hemelsnaam, kon dat anders? Mijn carrière bij de lokale politie was sinds mijn tweeëntwintigste een constante in mijn leven geweest, terwijl het geleidelijk aan verschoof van prille twintiger naar midden de dertig met een echtgenoot en kinderen. Ik had in deze zelfde toiletten zowat mijn ziel uit mijn lijf gebraakt van zware ochtendmisselijkheid. Ik had in dit kantoor vier jaar geleden dat telefoontje gekregen van mijn broer met het nieuws dat onze moeder onverwacht overleden was en was bij mijn collega's –– die eerder een tweede familie waren voor me –– bij mijn positieven gekomen, voor ik mezelf in staat achtte om achter het stuur te kruipen. Mijn collega's, en dan vooral Eric, waren de personen waar ik steeds op kon terugvallen op de moeilijkere momenten die iedere politieman of politievrouw wel eens heeft. Uiteraard had het beroepsgeheim een deel te maken met die keuze, maar zeker niet alles. 

Er waren zo enkele zaken geweest in de voorbije jaren die niet op een 'happy end' uitgedraaid waren en waar ik wel een beetje moeite mee had gehad. Ik herinnerde me een bijzonder aangrijpende zaak van 2011, toen Eric en ik net geen twee jaar een team gevormd hadden. Een vierjarig jongetje was zonder reden verdwenen en Eric en ik hadden twee dagen niets anders gedaan dan ons best om hem thuis te brengen, bij zijn ongeruste mama en papa... om hem uiteindelijk in de regenput achter het huis terug te vinden, onderkoeld en verdronken. De vader, die die dag het zware gietijzeren deksel dat de put afsloot nog goed geschoven had –– net om ongelukken te voorkomen –– had geen idee gehad dat hij zijn eigen kind zo net zijn laatste waterkansje op overleven had ontnomen. Achteraf was gebleken dat, met de constataties van de lijkschouwer en de getuigenis van de ouders steeds in het achterhoofd, het kind waarschijnlijk niet direct gestorven was. Het koude regenwater was niet gevaarlijk diep geweest, en de vele schrammetjes op de kleine, verrimpelde handjes van het jongetje hadden verwoede pogingen om eruit te klimmen aangetoond. 

Ik was op dat moment net enkele dagen terug aan het werk geweest, na de geboorte van mijn eerste kind, en het blauwe gezichtje van dat onschuldige jongetje toen we hem uiteindelijk gevonden hadden, was me een geruime tijd bijgebleven. Dat was zo één van de meer intense zaken geweest, waarbij ik in de auto terug naar kantoor tranen met tuiten gehuild had, die ik tot dan ingehouden had, om het niet nog erger voor de rouwende moeder en vader te hoeven maken. Eric had zich aan de kant van de baan gezet en me laten huilen, wetende dat ik daar nood aan had gehad. Zijn hand had zachtjes heen en weer over mijn schouder gewreven. Hij, zelf, had niet gehuild –– ik had Eric Buelens nooit tranen weten laten –– maar emotie was leesbaar geweest in zijn ogen, evenals begrip, en dat was genoeg geweest voor mij. Daar was die onvermurwbaar sterke band tussen hem en mij ontstaan, denk ik. 

Ik zuchtte, weliswaar binnensmonds. Eric. Een netelig gevoel leek mijn ingewanden in een sterke grip te houden; dat was een ongelooflijk onbekend iets tegenover hem. Ik realiseerde me met een pang dat ik er deels tegenop zag om hem te zien en de hele dag met hem te spenderen, en dat verraste me wel wat: niet iets wat ik per se wou voelen, vooral tegenover de man met wie ik in al die jaren op werkgebied zo veel lief en leed gedeeld had. Ik had hem toch vergeven? Heel even vroeg ik me af of ik hem diep vanbinnen misschien toch nog wat kwalijk nam, maar ik kwam steeds weer tot dezelfde conclusie en dat was dat ik hem alleen maar kwalijk nam dat ik de voorbije weken amper iets gehoord had van hem, alsof ik in zijn ogen louter en alleen een collega was. De gedachte alleen, dat ik voor Eric misschien niet meer was dan dat, vergrootte het wrange gevoel in mijn binnenste alleen maar. Diep vanbinnen wist ik wel dat het niet de waarheid was, niet? Mijn redelijkheid, die me anders zeker gezegd zou hebben dat ik hier niet onnozel moest doen was op dat moment een beetje bedolven onder mijn eigen onzekerheid. De feiten waren de feiten, en ik kon die interpreteren hoe ik het wilde... 

Vanaf het ogenblik dat de deur achter me dichtgevallen was, leek mijn lichaam zich helemaal aangepast te hebben en alles automatisch weer op te pikken dat ik in mijn afwezigheid gemist had. Zonder er echt over te moeten nadenken, begaf ik me naar het kantoor dat Eric en ik deelden en hing ik mijn handtas en mijn vest op hun vaste plek over de rugleuning van de stoel aan mijn kant van de gedeelde bureau. Mijn interactie met mijn vaste werkpartner zou onbehaaglijk genoeg verlopen in het bijzijn van de rest, verwachtte ik, laat staan alleen met Eric op pad, maar een hele werkdag achter een bureau zitten, na al die weken thuis geweest te zijn, leek me meteen wat te veel van het 'goede'. Iets in mijn achterhoofd reikte me eveneens de optie aan dat het misschien net minder erbarmelijk zou aanvoelen als het gewoon Eric en ik, onder ons twee, waren, maar die bepaalde gedachte bleef ver buiten mijn bewustzijn. 

"Ah, Brigitteke. Goe da ge terug zijt," sprak de commissaris terwijl hij me met een glimlach en fonkelende ogen aankeek toen ik de vergaderzaal binnenkwam en de gebruikelijke begroetingen uitgewisseld waren, evenals een 'Welkom terug!' van Tineke. 

"'t Is goe om weer terug te zijn," antwoordde ik met een klein knikje terwijl ik de lege stoel voor me van de tafel wegtrok en me neerzette. Ik liet mijn ogen heel snel over de tafel en de occupanten glijden en merkte twee lege plekken op. 

Obi had dat opgepikt en deelde me mee wat hij er (tot zo ver) van wist, "Eric en Koen zijn onderweg. Eric zijne auto wilde nie starten deze morgen."

"En dus heb ik weer eens redder in nood gespeeld, eh," hoorde ik onverwacht achter mij. 

Uit reflex draaide ik mij in de barslechte stoel en keek ik over mijn schouder naar de deuropening terwijl een grinnikende Koen de vergaderzaal binnenwandelde, gevolgd door Eric, die een schaapachtige uitdrukking droeg. Ik voelde hoe mijn mondhoeken lichtjes omhoog gingen... maar kon niet meelachen. Het venijnige gevoel dat ik al had gehad voor Koen en Eric arriveerden, was alleen nog maar gegroeid sinds mijn ogen op Eric gevallen waren en hij de stoel naast me voor zich genomen had. Ik had werkelijk niets uit zijn meegaande blik kunnen afleiden, die luttele seconden dat ik hem echt aangekeken had, en ik bleef star voor me uitkijken terwijl de commissaris ons tot de orde riep en iedereen gebood om neer te zitten, zodat de gebeurtenissen van het voorbije weekend snel overlopen konden worden en de taakverdeling uit de doeken kon worden gedaan voor die dag. Een klein flardje van een herinnering uit mijn redelijk ver langetermijngeheugen deed me denken aan de mythe van Orpheus en Euridice. Als hij omkeek, zou hij haar voor altijd kwijt zijn... 

"Brigitte?" De stem van de commissaris deed me weer naar het heden terugkeren; ik had een heel deel, zo niet alles, van de debriefing gemist. Ik keek op naar hem. "Is da goe voor u da gij en Eric dan tot de middag op de baan zijn?" herhaalde hij. 

Ik knikte instemmend en heel even twijfelde ik of ik me moest excuseren, omdat ik wat weggedroomd was. De commissaris bleef mij echter met een vriendelijke uitdrukking aankijken. Hij bracht zijn beide handen twee maal snel na elkaar samen –– wat weg had van een kortstondig applaus –– waarop het geschraap van zware stoelen weerklonk. De chef bleef even staan wachten terwijl zijn teamleden zich naar hun aangewezen taken begaven, voor hij zijn blik afwendde en aanstalten maakte om de vergaderzaal zelf te verlaten; het juiste moment om me eventueel te excuseren was duidelijk voorbij. 

Terwijl ik mij wegduwde van de tafel en me weer oprichtte, hoorde ik vaag het geluid van een grommende Koen die tegen Tineke van wal stak over de nutteloosheid van al het papierwerk en de specifieke regeltjes daaromtrent, die nu eenmaal een onderdeel uitmaakten van een job bij de politie. Koens gegrom werd gevolgd door een smeekbede, of zij zijn papierwerk niet wou overnemen –– dewelke resoluut afgewezen werd door de hoofdinspecteur. ("Neeje, Koen, ik doe da evenmin graag als gij, dus begint er ma aan.")

Ik leek mijn hart in mijn keel te voelen kloppen toen ik eindelijk opkeek naar Eric en zijn ogen de mijne ontmoetten. Hij keek me aan met een heel bekende en vertrouwde blik die ik al jaren gewoon geworden was en een glimlachje dat hij vaak droeg. Zonder dat ik het besefte leek het rare gevoel dat ik had gehad verdwenen en leek ik te zijn vergeten dat het er ooit geweest was. Op dat moment had ik niet kunnen denken dat het later weer de kop zou opsteken van zodra we alleen waren. 

"Gade de patrouillewagen kunnen laten starten?" vroeg ik Eric plagerig, terwijl we samen de vergaderzaal verlieten; alles leek heel natuurlijk aan te voelen. We dachten al jaren niet meer na over de manier waarop ik vaak links leek te lopen en Eric rechts en hoe hij vaak halt nam om mij voor hem doorgang te verlenen.

"Da hangt ervan af," antwoordde hij, "Hoe graag wilde hier weg zijn?"

Daarop lachte ik zachtjes, net niet luid genoeg om door iemand anders dan Eric gehoord te worden. "Ik heb wel zin in wa actie na zeven weken thuis gezeten te hebben."

"Ik zal de sleutel ma gaan halen dan..." antwoordde hij met een knipoog terwijl hij rechtdoor ging en ik links om mijn vest en GSM te halen. Gezien Eric en Koen later binnengekomen waren, had hij niet eens de kans gehad de zijne weg te hangen. 

Op dat moment leek er geen vuiltje aan de lucht meer.


	3. Chapter 3

Het wrange gevoel dat al wekenlang aan me knaagde, leek besloten te hebben om zich niet zo snel gewonnen te geven en viel weer als een doek over ons het moment dat we het commissariaat verlieten. Hoewel alles oké geleken had tussen ons voor we beiden de anonieme wagen ingestapt waren, leek het alsof een donkere wolk zichzelf onverwacht medepassagier gemaakt had van onze patrouille het moment dat Eric de baan opdraaide en we de parking verlieten. Ik wist niet hoe lang de donkere wolk ons het zwijgen opgelegd had voor het geluid van de radio de stilte doorbrak en de zachte tonen en vrouwelijke stem van een hedendaags gevoelslied weerklonken. Eric bleek de onaangename stilte eveneens gevoeld te hebben en ze eveneens te willen stoppen hebben.

Meestal was ik het die de radio opzette, maar vaak was die achtergrondruis terwijl we met elkaar praatten over alles en niets tegelijkertijd. Ik kon zeker wel zeggen dat ik een goede band had met mijn collega’s. Met de onregelmatige uren die gepaard gingen met het rechercheur zijn was het moeilijk om echte vriendschappen buiten de muren van het politiebureau te sluiten en daarenboven nog eens te bewaren. Als het om Eric en mij ging, kon het niet anders dan dat we nog net iets closer waren na al die jaren aan elkaars zijde. We brachten heel veel tijd samen door, gewoon onder ons twee, of het nu op de baan was of in ons kantoor op het commissariaat. Waar precies die gebruikelijke familiariteit op dat moment zat, wist ik echter niet.  

In de ijzige stilte die tussen ons heerste leek de muziek luider dan gewoonlijk, al kon ik niet met zekerheid zeggen of die effectief luider was of ofdat het enkel een gevoel was dat ik had. Al snel voelde ik mezelf naar de wereld buiten de anonieme wagen staren en naar het voorbijglijdende landschap, terwijl Eric ons door drukke straten en kalme woonwijken leidde.

 _Head stuck in a cycle_  
_I look off and I stare_  
 _It's like that I've stopped breathing_  
 _but completely aware_

De muziek en de nummerkeuze was aan me voorbijgegaan tot op dat specifieke moment, maar toen die bepaalde woorden me bereikten en    in mijn oren en mijn geest binnendrongen, kreeg ik het te kwaad. Ze raakten me net iets te persoonlijk. Mijn hand schoot uit om snel naar een andere zender over te schakelen – eender welke andere zender die dat specifieke nummer niet speelde momenteel. Hoewel het natuurlijk niet de eerste keer was dat ik dat nummer al had gehoord, had ik nooit echt bij de tekst stilgestaan. Ik begreep Engels zonder nadenken na al die jaren erin gezongen te hebben in mijn vrije tijd (vooral toen ik jonger was dan), en dat was misschien het probleem. Ik begreep perfect wat ik hoorde en wat ik zong maar nam zelden, of nooit, de tijd om er echt bij stil te staan.

Ik slikte in een poging om de krop in mijn keel weg te werken terwijl ik mezelf stil terug in de passagiersstoel liet vallen. Eric had geen vin verroerd, merkte ik op, en dat deed mijn hart nog harder samentrekken. Ik was een harde, een keiharde… of dat werd me toch gezegd. Sinds we in die tunnel beland waren en er weer uitgehaald en sinds de relatie die ik met Eric opgebouwd had veranderd was, sinds die gebeurtenis, voelde ik me soms niet zo ongelofelijk vrijmoedig meer.

Mijn gevoelens wogen zwaar op me, alsof er een hele bibliotheek boeken op mijn borst rustte en ik zonder protesteren normaal moest blijven ademen. Ik had de dood in de ogen moeten zien vooraleer de waarheid me in mijn gezicht had geslagen, en het moest net sinds dat moment zijn dat ik hem van me weg had voelen glippen, zoals dat fijne zand op het strand dat gewoon tussen de vingers wegglijdt. De gedachte alleen om mijn gevoelens verborgen te houden of om ze nog maar te hebben, leek zo veel meer onmogelijk dan toen ik die hechte vriendschap met Eric nog tussen ons had gevoeld, en dat deed ik niet langer… niet sinds vier dagen na ons geweldige avontuur. Toen was ik me toch stilaan beginnen afvragen of er iets scheelde misschien.

Het kleine duiveltje dat op mijn ene schouder zat en dat altijd pessimistisch was vertelde me dat het misschien nu het meest gepaste moment zou zijn om de waarheid te zeggen en hem over mijn gevoelens te vertellen. Wat had ik nog te verliezen? Het engeltje op mijn andere schouder gebood me daarentegen om toch nog een beetje geduld uit te oefenen en zei me dat alles misschien wel vanzelf weer in de plooi zou vallen. Ik geloofde geen van beide eigenlijk.

Ik leunde mijn overvolle hoofd tegen de koele zijruit, terwijl ik mijzelf verplichtte mijn ogen op de baan te houden en me nuttig te maken. Mijn blik viel echter op mezelf, in de blinkende zijspiegel van de anonieme wagen. Hypothetisch gesproken, wat had ik Eric eigenlijk te bieden?

Ik was achtendertig jaar. Ik had vier kinderen gehad, en mijn lichaam droeg daar de gevolgen van. Ik kon mezelf niet echt een aantrekkelijke vrouw noemen, vond ik. Het ergste van al was waarschijnlijk dat ik niet verlangde naar alleen dat, naar aantrekkelijk gevonden te worden door hem, maar naar van hem gehouden te worden… Hoe kon ik toch van hem verlangen dat als hij al tot me aangetrokken was, dat hij nog eens van me hield op de meest intense manier? Ik had vier kinderen die hij erbij zou moeten nemen, en een verleden. Een schuldgevoel overmande me op het moment dat die waarheid weer eens de kop opstak. Ik wou meer, en meer was fout.

Zelfs als ik dat feit wegliet, echter, wat moeilijk was, bleef ik met vragen zitten. Waarom had hij mij gewoon niet gecontacteerd? Waarom was hij me uit de weg gegaan? Waarom was onze relatie nu zo? Ik kon de vreselijke stilte niet langer verdragen, kon het dodende gevoel dat ik hem kwijt was, al was het vriendschappelijk, niet verkroppen. Mijn eigen gevoelens maakten me ziek. Ik had het bijna kunnen verdragen toen we niet echt met elkaar geconfronteerd werden, maar nu… Ik kon er niet meer mee om. Iets tussen Eric en mij leek van de rails afgegleden te zijn en op een botsing af te stevenen die niet langer vermeden kon worden door hem of mij. Maar ik moest het proberen.

Ik opende mijn mond om iets te zeggen en de stilte te doorbreken en het ter sprake te brengen. Was ik helemaal alleen met mijn onzekerheden, of had Eric eveneens verschil gevoeld, in hoe we met elkaar omgingen? Wist hij wat er tussen ons gebeurd was, waarom die onfortuinlijke interventie die ons bijna fataal was geworden ons zo veranderd had? Wist hij hoe we het moesten of konden oplossen?

Zacht gekraak dat van onze portofoon afkomstig was, bracht me uit mijn verwarde gedachten, en zonder nadenken reikte ik voor het toestel dat tussen ons in lag in de bekerhouder. Ik zuchtte, al was het binnensmonds. Misschien was zwijgen beter. Het leek zo voorbestemd. Misschien zou ik mij minder voelen alsof ik gek werd als we onszelf toelieten om door het werk opgeslorpt te worden? Misschien zou die normaliteit ons terugbrengen tot wat we waren? Of was dit wie Eric en Brigitte eigenlijk waren, twee collega’s die geen woord te zeggen hadden tegen elkaar? 

“Charlie 710 voor dispatch.”

Ik verplichtte mijzelf op mijn job te focussen. Ik had hier niets te verlangen, wist ik wel. Ik had niets te bieden, zei ik stellig tegen mezelf. Hij was verdomme getrouwd.

* * *

* tekst van "Million Reasons" (Lady GaGa)


End file.
